


BAD STUDENT

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: Tangan kanannya gemetar memegang pulpen yang tinta birunya telah sedikit tergores pada lembar kertas 'PR'. Dua setengah barisnya telah terisi tulisan yang terlihat sangat tidak rapi dan terdapat banyak coretan diakhir beberapa huruf yang terlihat seperti bertuliskan "life is trial and error". Tangan kirinya terlihat sedang meremat kuat ujung meja yang tumpul, menahan sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak menggeliat diatas milik Seungyoun yang kini kekasihnya itu sedang asik memainkan kedua noktah kecoklatannya dengan lihai.⚠ chogyul, explicit sex scene, vulgar words, roleplay, submissive/dominant undertone.please reading with cautions!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	BAD STUDENT

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan ini merupakan omake dari semesta TAET milik @nyahyuck di twitter, sekaligus hadiah untuk Mami karena sudah menulis cerita fiksi yang memorable buatku ❤

“Jangan nangis,” ucap Seungyoun masih dengan senyumannya, “itu nggak akan buat PR kamu selesai.”

Garis bibir Hangyul melengkung ke bawah, “Jadi sekarang aku harus apa, sir?”

“Harus dihukum.”

“s-sir nghh s-sir”

“lanjut. jangan ngeluh.”

Padahal Hangyul melenguh, bukan sedang mengeluh. 

Tangan kanannya gemetar memegang pulpen yang tinta birunya telah sedikit tergores pada lembar kertas 'PR'. Dua setengah barisnya telah terisi tulisan yang terlihat sangat tidak rapi dan terdapat banyak coretan diakhir beberapa huruf yang terlihat seperti bertuliskan **_life is trial and error._**

Tangan kirinya terlihat sedang meremat kuat ujung meja yang tumpul, menahan sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak menggeliat diatas milik Seungyoun yang kini kekasihnya itu sedang asik memainkan kedua noktah kecoklatannya dengan lihai.

Hangyul benar-benar sedang dihukum.

_**Bad student must be punished.** _

“sir bilang tadi apa Lee Hangyul?”

“d-don't move”

“exactly. don't. move.”

“b-but nghh s-sir”

“kenapa? lanjut. minimal sepuluh baris kan tugasnya? hm? lupa? baru gini aja kamu udah lupa dunia.”

Seungyoun saat bercinta ternyata begini, penuh dominasi, menuntut, tegas tapi tidak kasar baik verbal maupun non-verbal secara eksplisit. Hangyul sangat menyukai Seungyoun yang begini.

Hangyul semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ketika dirasa milik Seungyoun dibawah sana semakin mengeras, mulai menyembul menyentuh pada sela sintalnya.

“don't. move. Lee Hangyul. don't. move. i said.”

“u-udah nghh s-sir u-udah”

“baru tiga setengah baris. sepuluh baris Lee Hangyul.”

Meski baru satu kali _having sex_ dan itupun sebatas _blowjob_ dan _handjob_ waktu di Jepang, tapi Seungyoun tau, muridnya itu benar-benar tidak sabaran kalau urusan ranjang. Seungyoun selalu dibuat tidak habis pikir dengan semua inisiatif Hangyul soal seks. Terlebih ketika yang lebih muda pulang dari Jepang. Negeri penuh imajinasi. Maka ketika Hangyul mengiriminya foto 'oleh-oleh' untuknya itu, dengan sigap dirinya berselancar di berbagai situs porno hanya sekedar untuk melihat macam referensi, karena sahabatnya Yibo sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi Seungyoun ingin memberikan kesan terbaik untuk yang pertama bagi Hangyul.

“tulisannya yang rapi dong Hangyul. rok kamu aja lipatannya rapi banget gini. hm?”, ujar Seungyoun dan tangan nakalnya yang memainkan lipatan rok mini itu, mengecek tiap lipatan mengikuti alurnya.

“s-sir u-udah nghh”

Sengaja. Tubuh Hangyul meremang dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sentuhan sensual itu secara tidak langsung mengabsen tiap lekuk bagian intim tubuhnya.

“s-sir u-udah nghh”

Lagi, hanya dua kata itu yang mampu dirinya verbalkan. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk sekedar memproduksi kata, apalagi ketika kini rok bagian belakangnya tengah disingkap..

“oh g-string? pantes.”

“nggh s-sir“

Seungyoun dan libidonya benar-benar dibuat tinggi oleh semua inisiatif Hangyul.

“pantesan punya saya makin tegak, soalnya sarangnya cuma ketutup tali tipis gini aja”

**pltak** , suara itu muncul karena tadi Seungyoun menarik tali tipis itu lalu hanya dalam hitungan sedetik melepasnya lagi.

“anghh s-sir”

“lanjut. PR kamu masih banyak. jangan ngeluh.”

“s-sir? u-udah m-mau-”

“mau apa? kamu lagi saya hukum. ga boleh ada permintaan”

Hangyul mengangguk lemah dan kembali fokus menulis. Menahan lenguhan dan tubuh yang gemetar serta hawa nafsu yang semakin meningkat, meski nyatanya gagal. Sudah tidak tahan. Padahal Hangyul ingin segera jadi good student agar segera dapat _reward_ dari _Sir_ Seungyoun.

Lenguhan Hangyul semakin menjadi, ketika Seungyoun kembali memainkan noktah sekaligus meremas sintalnya, benar-benar menggelapkan kewarasan Seungyoun. Seungyoun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Diambilnya botol pelumas dari dalam laci meja belajar itu.

“Hangyul. Kamu murid paling nakal yang pernah saya tau.”

Hangyul tersentak dengan ucapan tiba-tiba itu, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan balas menggeleng ragu. Hangyul merasa akan ada hal terjadi berikutnya selain 'hukuman' ini. Maka Hangyul dengan beraninya kembali menggoyangkan sintalnya, mencoba memutarbalikan keadaan.

“kan. betul-betul nakal. saya tambah hukumannya”

Di akhir kalimat itu, Seungyoun memasukan jari tengahnya yang telah terbalut banyak pelumas kedalam lubang kenikmatan Hangyul. Perlakuan itu dihadiahi desahan panjang dari yang lebih muda dan erangan ringan dari yang lebih tua karena ini yang pertama bagi mereka melakukannya sejauh ini.

Saat seluruh bagian jarinya masuk, Hangyul kembali mengatur nafasnya sementara Seungyoun menciumi cuping yang lebih muda. Titik sensitif lainnya, untuk distraksi dari rasa sakit.

“jari saya akan gerak kalau kamu mulai lagi menulis, menyelesaikan PR kamu”

Hangyul paham itu sebuah perintah mutlak. Tidak bisa dibantah. Maka detik dimana Hangyul mulai lagi menulis, jari tengah Seungyoun seolah otomatis mengikuti irama gerak tangan Hangyul. Jarinya masuk dan keluar dalam tempo yang konstan. Menimbulkan suara rintih bercampur desah dari yang diatasnya.

“nggh s-sir c-cepet-in nggh”

“ga boleh ada permintaan.”

“t-tapi nggh s-sir”

“baru tujuh baris. tiga baris lagi. don't. move.”

Erangan frustasi Hangyul verbalkan. Dirinya sungguh tidak sanggup. Rasanya ingin lebih. Lebih cepat. Lebih dalam. Lebih dipuaskan.

“saya bilang jangan bergerak kenapa ga nurut? hm? mau ditambah ya hukumannya?”

Entah keberanian darimana, Hangyul mengangguk.

Dua jari ditambahkan Seungyoun pada lubang Hangyul yang becek dengan peluh campur pelumas, dalam sekali hentak.

“ah”

“s-sir s-sakit”

Seungyoun panik. Apakah dirinya terlalu kasar? Seungyoun benar-benar panik, lalu menarik semua jarinya secara perlahan keluar dari lubang Hangyul. Lalu mengecupi belakang kepala Hangyul dengan sayang sambil tangannya mengelus bagian punggung paling bawah Hangyul, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit.

“k-kok udahan?”, Hangyul sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

“kamu kesakitan.. maaf..”

Hangyul balas menggeleng.

“sir...p-please?”, ucap Hangyul nakal sambil memposisikan jemari Seungyoun ke arah lubangnya.

“you sure?”

“yes”

“alright. lanjut selesaikan tugasnya. nanti saya kasih hadiah”

Hangyul tersenyum puas lalu kembali berkutat dengan PRnya. Fokusnya tidak bertahan lama sebab dua jari nakal Seungyoun kembali keluar masuk lubangnya, bahkan sesekali bergerak seperti menggunting? Hangyul baru paham, ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Nikmat. Rasanya lubang parineumnya semakin membuka lebar. Siap menerima benda tumpul lain yang lebih besar lagi.

Akhirnya Hangyul berhasil menyelesaikan sepuluh baris kalimat itu, yang didapat dengan susah payah hasil menahan nafsu, desahan dan geliatan tubuhnya..

“f-finish nggh s-sir”

“great job Lee Hangyul.”

Detik berikutnya, Seungyoun mengangkat pinggul Hangyul sedikit keatas dengan sebelah tangan karena satu tangannya sedang susah payah membuka celananya sendiri.

“Hangyul.”

“hm?”

“tell me if it hurts. ok?”, ucap Seungyoun final sambil menurunkan _g-string_ Hangyul.

“i-iya ahhhh”

“mrrhhmm”

Desahan dan erangan itu terucap karena akhirnya ujung kejantanan Seungyoun yang tebal masuk perlahan kedalam lubang kenikmatan Hangyul.

“c-coba kamu turun sendiri Hangyul. atur sendiri dulu. penyesuaian. ya?”

Hangyul balas dengan anggukan dan menurunkan beban tubuhnya perlahan bertumpu pada kejantanan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun menggeram, merasakan pijatan otot lubang Hangyul yang menjepit kemaluannya dan mengalirkan getaran panas pada seluruh tubuh Seungyoun. Nikmat.

Desahan dan nafas putus putus Hangyul kembali terdengar ketika gerakan Hangyul diatas semakin konstan dan santai. Seolah tanda bagi Seungyoun untuk segera kembali mengambil alih dominasi.

“my turn”

Kedua tangannya kini sigap mencengkram pelan pinggul Hangyul, lalu tanpa aba dihentaknya kejantanannya dalam lubang Hangyul dengan ritme yang cukup cepat, menghasilkan suara tidak senonoh kulit yang bertubrukan dan desahan Hangyul yang semakin menjadi.

“s-sir hahh s- nghh s-low nghh”

Seungyoun tidak peduli. Nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasai akal sehatnya.

“but bad student must be punished, right?”

Hangyul tidak bisa menyanggah lagi. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya mendesah dan meremat ujung meja sekuat tenaga serta mengatur nafas.

“s-sir i-im close”

“just release it. but don't touch yourself”

“b-but”

“don't. touch.”, ada hentakan dan tekanan dalam di tiap akhir kata.. membuat yang lebih muda benar-benar memuncratkan putih dibalik rok mininya.

Hangyul ambruk. Beban tubuh bagian atasnya dihempaskan keatas meja. Tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat. Hingga mau tidak mau Seungyoun menghentikan kegiatannya dibawah sana. Menikmati terlebih dulu pemandangan indah dihadapannya kini, Hangyul sedang orgasme.

Setelah getaran tubuh Hangyul berangsur hilang, dikecupinya punggung Hangyul yang masih berbalut seragam kemeja tipis yang kini telah basah dengan keringat, merambat ke leher, lanjut ke pipi dan berakhir pada ranum yang lebih muda, tanpa melepas tautan mereka dibawah.

Ciuman berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Seungyoun refleks mengangkat tubuh Hangyul untuk kembali duduk tegak, tanpa sedikit pun peduli untuk melepaskan tautan lidah mereka.

Lenguhan kembali terdengar ketika tangan kiri Seungyoun kini telah menyingkap bagian depan rok mini Hangyul dan menggenggam kejantanan Hangyul yang lengket berlumur mani.

Hangyul dibuat sedikit _overstimulate_ ketika kini tiga titik nikmatnya diperlakukan begitu nikmat oleh Seungyoun. Lubangnya yang menghangatkan kejantanan Seungyoun, mulutnya yang dijelajahi lidah Seungyoun, dan kejantanannya yang diberi _handjob_ oleh Seungyoun. Semua oleh Seungyoun. Sungguh nikmat.

“s-sir? do me more.”

_ Seungyoun lose it. _

Diangkatnya tubuh Hangyul keatas meja belajar dalam satu kali gerakan mantap penuh perhitungan, tanpa menyakiti pihak manapun. Didudukannya Hangyul diatas meja dan dengan otomatis Hangyul memposisikan dirinya mengangkang dihadapan kekasihnya yang sekaligus dosennya.

“Hangyul”

“hm?”

“i won't stop. is it okay?”

“just do me”

Setelah dibaluri lagi dengan lebih banyak pelumas, maka dalam sekali hentak Seungyoun kini berhasil menyentuh titik manis Hangyul. Erangan dan desahan juga suara kulit bertubrukan semakin nyaring mengisi kamar Seungyoun.

Kegiatan mereka kini lebih intim dengan mata yang saling memandang sayu. Nafas berat yang saling berhembus pada wajah keduanya. Benar-benar intim.

Seungyoun suka pemandangan dihadapannya kini, Hangyul yang menatapnya sayu penuh kenikmatan dengan bibir yang terkadang digigit pelan menahan nikmat berlebih atau terkadang dibuka lebar dengan lidah menjulur untuk mengais sisa oksigen dalam ruangan, atau ketika ketika titik manisnya berhasil ditumbuk berulang kali. Tidak lupa seragam tipisnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat itu kini mencetak dengan jelas lekuk tubuh Hangyul. Juga rok mini yang sudah tersingkap dan kusut namun masih bertengger dipinggul Hangyul. Binal. Hangyul terlihat sungguh binal.

Hentakannya semakin cepat dan sedikit tidak beraturan, ketika dirasa sebentar lagi Seungyoun akan mencapai puncaknya.

“where do you want my milk, Hangyul?”

“nghh inside nghh”

“what?”

“p-nghh please”

“you. really.”

Lagi, pada tiap akhir kata itu hentakan dan tekanan yang dalam kembali diberi.

Seungyoun akhirnya datang. Maninya memenuhi lubang Hangyul yang kini masih memijat kejantanannya seolah ingin memeras semua isinya.

Dihadapannya, tubuh Hangyul bergetar hebat. Hangyul menyusul mencapai puncak keduanya lima detik setelah Seungyoun. Maninya muncrat ke berbagai arah akibat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah Seungyoun lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sesaat sebelum Hangyul ambruk, Seungyoun telah sigap merengkuh sang kasih.. mengucap terima kasih dan banyak kalimat sayang ditelinga yang lebih muda.. lalu menyisir rambut Hangyul ke belakang untuk dicium keningnya lama.. terakhir ranum itu kembali dikecup sekilas sebelum tubuh lemas Hangyul kembali direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat. Dibalas dengan pelukan lebih erat dari Hangyul.

“mas?”

“ya sayang?”

“m-mau lagi.. di kasur..”

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤


End file.
